


bad omen

by peterparkjimin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Crying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Crying, Protective Spencer, Reader-Insert, Serial Killers, Stalking, Supportive Spencer Reid, Trauma, You need a hug, You're lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkjimin/pseuds/peterparkjimin
Summary: i often am found jinxing myself, but i really outdid it this time.from having my parents kick me out, to losing my job. but i never thought that anything like this would happen. never in a million years. bad luck just seems to loom over my shoulder.or a story where you're the new victim of a brutal stalker / serial killer and spencer NEEDS to protect you.(this is my fist fic so please spare me (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀) )
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

now my day couldn't have gotten any more dreary, but i was not going to hold my breath. i wasn't going to jinx myself since i found myself doing that a lot lately. example one: getting fired from my job. sure, it might've been my second job this month but who the hell is gonna judge me? it's not like i live with anyone. if i keep this up though, i won't even have a place to live. new york is a nasty place.

busy, crowded, polluted, rainy. the list goes on and on. i absolutely hate it here. i hate the noise and the rude people. i hate living paycheck to paycheck. walking home every night. it's not like my parents want me back though. they are the ones that kicked me out in the first place. what can i say, i have a nasty temper and they couldn't stand it anymore. after highschool they said adios and sent me on a flight from virginia all the way here. originally, i was supposed to live with my uncle but he also wanted nothing to do with me. 

now that im twenty, there's not much i really give a shit about, besides my cat mando. (named after the mandalorian of course.) he's the closest thing i have to family in a one thousand mile radius of my broken down apartment which im only a couple of blocks away from.

it should only take me another fifteen minutes by foot. 

after a short while, i look up to see the sky has turned a nasty shade of grey, which isn't very uncommon. but it does look like i have jinxed myself, small droplets of rain falling onto my cheeks. it's a little ironic considering what happened today. as if the weather is mocking my mood. mother nature pointing her big, fat finger in my face and laughing. i smirk at that. it really doesn't get any worse than this.

ten more minutes. ten more minutes.

i keep telling myself ten more minutes and then im "home". im safe. i can snuggle mando and forget that today ever happened, even if it's just for a little while. the rain pours harder, the wind nipping at my nose, sending a chill through me. should've wore a thicker hoody today.

finally i reach my front door, roughly sticking my hand in my back pocket to pull out a pair of keys. they jingle and clank together as i swing my front door open, door knob hitting the adjacent wall hard enough to put a hole in it. thank jesus it doesn't, i don't want another reason to have my landlord bitch at me. it's bad enough i can't usually pay the rent on time. i wish i never turned around. utter chaos is all it is.

my living room is in shambles. the couch torn to bits and the side lamp hanging onto the cord for dear life. the small carpet ripped up and tv smashed, glass strewn all over the hardwood floor. in my panic, i don't notice the drops of blood leading from my living room down the hallway. 

i run to my bedroom, hoping to the gods above that nothing is stolen or broken like the room before it.

adrenaline in my veins, i round the corner only to see that everything is just the way i left it this morning. but that's when i see it. the blood. it's all over the floor, tiny droplets turning into bigger ones. leading me all the way to the bathroom. my stomach that currently feels like its in my feet, drops impossibly lower. how the fuck did this happen? w-why?

"oh mando..p-please no..."

i sob, running towards the bathtub where he's laying in a massive pile of blood. his eyes are pale and ghostly and his mouth is slightly hanging open. no. no. please no. 

i scream as i pick him up, blood getting all over my hands, trickling down my arms and onto my rain soaked hoody. why? who could've done this? he's limp in my arms as i stand up from where i was kneeling. i know he's already gone. been gone for a while now, but my tears and my sadness search for a miracle. a sign that he might wake up.

snap out of it. he's dead. he's been s-stabbed! and there is nothing i can do more to help. i grab a towel hanging besides the mirror and stop dead in my tracks. a message written in blood that reads, "you're next, sweetheart.."

"what the fuck!" i yell. this can't be happening. this just isn't possible. why me? i wrap the towel around mando and run to the living room, searching for my phone. i need to call the police. right now. they will handle this.

my hands shake as i reach for my phone, more than they ever have in my entire life. blood smears on the screen as i dial 9-1-1. the phone rings for a short time until a responder picks up.


	2. Chapter 2

"9-1-1. what's your emergency?"

my breath trembles as i open my mouth to speak, but nothing. nothing comes out. like im frozen or my esophagus is playing tricks on me. the responder on the line says hello twice before i actually have the will to say anything.

"y-yes. i would like to report a break-in in my apartment. they smashed e-everything. its all-." i take a deep breath, seeing as its harder to talk about than i first realized. "my cat. he's...he's dead. they killed my cat." i sob into the speaker.

"is the person still in the house with you? are you injured?" she asks in a concerned tone of voice. i don't think i saw or heard anyone in the house. im pretty sure they were gone by the time i got here.

"no. it's just m-me in the apartment." goddammit! why is my voice so shaky? get a fucking hold of yourself. they will handle it. the police will handle the situation.

"just take a deep breath ma'am. everything is going to be alright. we are sending two cop cars out now, so don't worry." i desperately try to calm my breathing, closing my eyes and letting a few loose tears fall where they may. "would you like me to stay on the line with you-."

"yes! i mean, please, i-if you could." i didn't mean to interrupt her but i dont want to be alone. not after all of this shit. why does it have to be me? i don't understand. did i do something terrible in my past life? im just an plain jane. nothing special about me. but yet the universe always finds a way to throw rocks towards me at the worst times. the devil works in mysterious ways.

a few minutes later, loud knocking at my door pauses my thoughts. i rush to open it, being met with two cops. if i wasn't in the situation i was in currently, i would probably be intimidated by the both of them. but i was already scared enough. i hang up the phone with the responder before the cops interrogate me.

what time did you get home? where do you work? well, where did you work? what time do you usually get home? all of these questions had my head spinning, as if it wasn't already spinning enough. they look serious. mad almost. i guess thats just the norm with new york cops. they tell me to wait outside while they both investigate the scene inside. i gladly walk outside into the fresh air. it helps clear my head a little.

it's only sprinkling now. 

the wind now just a whisper compared too before. and i stand there, mando still wrapped in a towel lying in my arms. i look down at him, shaking him like a baby. "im so sorry..i love you, baby boy." i wipe my tears, dry blood crusting and flaking off my fingers. his blood. the blood that should have never shed. anger is all i felt. anger and unfathomable sadness.

screech. i look over too see two unmarked cars pull up next to the cop cars adjacent to it. they are huge, tinted windows and all. who are they? the doors open and reveal...fbi? that doesn't make sense. i just called for a break-in. (and the death of my cat). nothing else. they are getting the feds more involved these days than i realized. 

in the first car, two men step out. a scrawny looking man, with wiry hair and a nervous attitude. the other man looks confident, more muscular, more serious. and he's looking at me. why is he looking at me? they both start walking over to me, sympathetic expressions on both of their faces. the confident one speaks first.

"im agent morgan, and this is agent reid. we are here because you reported a break-in at your apartment earlier this afternoon." i shake my head yes, too nervous to say anything with words. "well, sadly, this report matches the profile of a man who have harassed several women before you. they are.." he clears his throat and looks more uncomfortable then before, shifting his glance away from mine.

"dead." agent reid finishes. dead? my heart stops for a second before i can process what he said.  
"how many?" i say, almost above a whisper. i was going to repeat myself, thinking they didn't hear me but agent reid speaks up again.

"three. there have been three before you." both of the agents shift uncomfortably in the spots they are standing in. my throat swells with unshed tears. "and all three crime scenes had murdered pets. that seems to be the unsub's signature. it gives the killer a sense of power over their victims, knowing how broken down the owner gets-."

"reid. maybe not now would be the best time to tell her that." morgan says under his breath. i cannot believe what im hearing. not only is this guy a stalker, he's a serial killer. he's the predator. im the pray. oh no. calm down. calm down. calm down! my breathing gets more shallow with each intake of breath and both agents seem to notice. a little too late, because now my knees are buckling and the ground seems closer with each passing second.

"shit!" the last thing i hear before everything goes blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you guys for the kudos. i definitely was not expecting that. hehe. chapter two is out with the introduction of the bau, finally... sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest since this is my first fan fiction ever. please, please comment if you see any spelling errors! love you guys! also, i only said plain jane for the sake of the story, please don't get offended if your name is jane.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fiction, well, ever! im sorry if it was all over the place and depressing but the introductions are always the hardest to write. sorry if it was a little short as well. i will try to update once a week! thank you for reading. and please, please tell me if there are any spelling errors. (⌣́_⌣̀)


End file.
